battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New theme
16:36, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :If that's the case, then I can just do what the dude who made our current favicon did and take the letters from the title of the game and set it on a jet-black background. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Here's a Favicon I threw together in a couple seconds: Opinion? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Another favicon option: :and a third: Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't mind changing the favicon - i prefer the 1st of the 3 you have suggested Yuri. Also wouldn't be opposed to the other changes - could they not be done in Theme Designer to save fiddling with CSS. - 20:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :The last time I used the theme designer, it doesn't support changing the footer and header, and those would be the primary changes. I actually prefer the third of my designs because the first one's "F" is weirdly cut. I think I accidentally cut out the left border. `Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) {C Wordmark I made: Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I know the "A" is wrong, but there's really nothing I could do about that -- this was the closest font I could find. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think that the current theme is fine, but an improvement would be fine. To be honest, I think the favicon looks fine as it is, but maybe we should change it. Also, I think that the wordmark is fine as it is now. :Charcoal121 22:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I think I prefer the first favicon of the third as well. Charcoal121 22:12, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand the theme can work as it is (it has for what, two years now?), but frankly the wordmark and favicon are both outdated compared to the style chosen by DICE and no longer represents the current part of the series. ::Also, for consideration, the third favicon suggestion is higher resolution than the others, so when it's scaled down to fit the space (which is like ten by ten pixels) it'll be much higher quality than the other two. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:16, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we should change it, and then vote on which overall theme to adopt. Charcoal121 22:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Well I haven't yet designed the header and footer and I'm not really sure where to start with that... smoke maybe? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I don't think smoke goes along well with the theme of the BF series, lol. Charcoal121 22:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Well here's my first footer-header idea for the theme. They're just cropped from a single wallpaper background. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:56, December 12, 2011 (UTC) That seems like a good theme, but it's showing a bit strange on my screen, it's in two sections and crosses out of the comment space here. It's seems fine, though. Charcoal121 22:59, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :That's because I'm just showing it as an image right now. Once I get the actual thing set up it'll show up fine. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:02, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I figured that, it just seemed a tad strange. Charcoal121 23:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Looks pretty kickass, eh? Charcoal121 23:41, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Didn't understood quite well the header and footer thing until I saw that pic, looks pretty nice IMO. About the favicon, to be completley honest, it became quite a simbolic if that's the right word for this wiki. It's the type of favicon I recognize immediatley to be our wiki (plus, I'm guessing I'll get a bit confuse myself at first with Battlelog, since they're both side to side in my bookmark bar); either way, if you move forward on it, I like the 3rd better tbh. I like Yuri's wordmark and wouldn't mind to see it (it looks better with BF's current theme actually) but yeah, the A does look a bit weird. But since we're talking about this, to be honest, what I don't completley feel confortable is that feeling that our background is not in the best quality. Maybe it's due to be watching it at 1920x1080 but does look a bit fuzzy, just saying my thought. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 23:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I actually know exactly what you mean about the background. It wasn't until I added the header and footer that I noticed how low-res the BG is. I could whip up a new one of higher quality, if anybody wants to see what it'd look like. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:45, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, looking at the source, it seems it was that way to begin with :/ Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:47, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe you should, it's also fairly Low-res on my screen. Charcoal121 23:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Very much badass and reflects more of the Battlefield 3 theme. Omnicube1 23:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I like all the ideas shown on this page, especially the footer and header ones. The 2nd Favicon option looks nice too. Well done BF Wiki staff and Yuri. 00:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I do like the new hi-res background and header/footer. As with Pedro, I like the old favicon and the similarity to Battlelog with the new one, which will wreck havoc on my mental state as I will surely mix them up (I use 2+ Wiki tabs at a time), will probably throw me off. I think that the new wordmark should be similar to the one you created (with the fixed 'A'), but with a splash of orange to add color. The soldier icon, which is used on almost every thing BF3 related, has an orange glow which makes it stand out among other icons of other games, so why shouldn't the wordmark have one too, even if it's in the bottom corner. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know how to do the orange effect ._. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I use Paint Shop Pro, but I'm sure you'd do a similar thing on the program you use. It's something with illumination effects and change the lighting color to orange. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] :::I tried it and I did manage to, somewhat, get it to look like the orange effect they have however, using it causes the are around the glow to ''get darker. So let's just leave that for a later date. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) {C {C {C Shit, one day of Skyrim and already this much discussion? Well, I certainly like the third favicon, as well as the second wordmark, and the css thing that makes the header and footer different. The newer hi-res background looks very nice as well. The only thing that would bug me is that the color of text in the header and footer blends in to the background. Not too big a problem for veterans, but new editors may get confused. 04:01, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :I agree regarding the color of the footer... we could change the text color and see what happens... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Page Wise, i like the ones with the Jets more ripped from the wallpaper but i like the one above me too, and for the logo to commemorate BF3 put the "E" with the Battlefield 3 "3" Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 06:21, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Almost forgot why dont we change the editing background to blue like the "Assassin's Creed Wiika" makes the tone more BF3 Like. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 06:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Now, I'm not one for drastic changes, and I've been biding my time on this debate. But I'd prefer if it were the case that the background were shifted so that we could see the entirety of the soldier if possible, like our current background. The footer thing I like, but I see no reason to change the favicon unless we really have to. It makes a negligable difference to me... The wordmark looks nice also, but I think that Zeph's idea of replacing the E with a 3 is a bit, ya know, unprofessional to me. - 20:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :The "3" I would never implement -- there's no font that I can find with a 3 in the style of the BF3 one anyway. :As for shifting the BG, I'll see about it, but I wanted the IFV in the background to be visible. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::How's that? (purge caches if you can't see it) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:18, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Much nicer. With my resolution, I could never see the IFV anyway. Now we just get the soldier in the centre of the left pane for widescreen users, which still looks OK, but there's no easy way out of this... - 21:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Guys how baout the BTK Wallpaper as the page?? that looks nice as well, but yeah Forgot this was profesisonal wiki haha how about editing background while editing? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) {C Okay, so I'm guessing we're all generally in agreement? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:09, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :I guess so, look a bit if there will br any objections or not. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 23:51, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :All in favor? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 03:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) If there are no objections I will revamp the theme presently. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay, it's done! What do you all think? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) It looks great. Thanks for the effort you and others put into this. Charcoal121 20:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :This has quite better quality, but I see blue "stripes" on the side. Kind of looks like it doesn't completley fit in. Not bothered with it, just spelling out. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 20:53, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Mind posting a picture? I don't see any stripes, and my screen is huge. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I love this new look, it's excellently made and very fitting. Well done to everyone who contributed to it. --Callofduty4 21:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Here it is: Print screened at 1920x1080. See it in the borders? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 22:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Uh-oh :/ my screen's 1600px wide... did the old look have something similar? I could blur out the edges to make it flow better. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:40, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, how does that work? I did blurring for my theme on the MoH wiki, but I seem to have forgotten how I did it. I'll work on getting just the left and right sides to blur out. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Yep, it's fine now (fits kind of better to the darker theme now tbh). Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 23:19, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::My issue with it is that the top portion of the screen on resolutions smaller than yours appears unnaturally blurred. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:21, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hooray for FG -> alpha color gradients! Should look perfect for you pedro, and it probably looks perfect for those with a smaller resolution as well. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think it would be better to have the header and footer being the two cut outs from the wallpaper rather than a dark blue one. ::::::The header and footer ''are the two cut-outs :/ could you post a screenie to show what you mean? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:04, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::At first the header and footer were both dark blue, but now it's the cut-outs. :::::To be honest i like the new background wallpaper but rather prefear the old main logo, i find the new BF Wiki logo awkwardly - Just my opinion. Maxwell123 10:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It does look indeed prefect Yuri, well done! Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 13:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::How about a gray color scheme to fit the new theme? . :::::::Well, I don't see why not. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) If you put the links in the grayish-blue color seen in the theme designer (4th from right, top row - next to the brownish color) with the proposed dark-gray, it looks really nice. The default blue looks too dark as-is. Otherwise, roll it out! :) 21:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Also, the black background versus the dark-gray looks a bit better IMO. 21:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I dunno about the black :/ seems kinda too dark, and almost gaudy. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Fair enough. But looks like we have to change up the home page. I would, but all that code confuses me... 00:38, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have only one issue with the colour change. When I tried to log in, you could barely see the words "Log In" and "Sign Up" in the upper right-hand corner. Afterwards, although it might not matter for you Admins and Trusted Users, the normal users (such as me) can barely see our names at the same spot. But overall, looks decent. ::::'ONE QUICK UPDATE': I tired to read an archived thread a few minutes later and I couldn't see 95% of the words in it. The 5% being user signatures. 00:47, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Okay, there ''does need to be a change to templates to make them align with the current background. As for the header and footer problems, there's unfortunately very little we can do -- it's either white or black, and either way we end up with issues. On the one hand, we may not be able to see "log in/sign up" in the upper right, on the other we won't be able to see "my tools" on the bottom left. hmmm Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:31, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::What's the color code used for the current color scheme? :::::Nevermind, I found out, recolored most of the wiki. Just the content pictures and the forum needs to be recolored. Looks good but the login thing at the top isn't visible. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] : Nevermind, you already saw it. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah'']] Anyone else have black text instead of white? - 15:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :NM. Just cleared my .CSS page and it changed to white. - 15:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::The templates need some reworking to work with the new font colour. The Infoboxes are unreadable, as well as the forum templates. - 22:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Which templates are unreadable? I've changed majority of their background colors to match the new wiki color scheme. Could you post a screenshot of what you see? :::I posted that before the changes to the templates came through on my system. The infoboxes look fine now, but the forum templates are still annoying with the white headers and the white background... - 16:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've just fixed a load more. They should all be readable now, including forum headers - 15:14, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::}}